Mighty Thor Vol 1 702
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Frost Giants * Fire Goblin army * Trolls * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asgardian Nurse * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gods of the Shi'ar * * * * Elves * Giants Locations: * ** ** ** ** *** **** ** *** ** * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ** ** *** *** *** **** * Items: * * * arm prosthesis * * * Ultimate Mjolnir * * Events: * War of the Realms * * | Synopsis1 = As the War of the Realms rages on, Thor thinks about how she needs to help every population under attack. Her most pressing task, though, is to defeat the Olympian god Hercules in an arm wrestling competition in a bar in Chelsea: should he win, he'd be allowed to kiss her; should she win, Hercules and the other Olympians would fight alongside her. The match is suddenly taken to an end by the Odinson, who smashes their table with his axe and urges Thor to Asgardia with him, for he needs to show her something. By the way, Hercules agrees to help Thor in her fight even though the fight hasn't technically seen a winner. In Asgardia, Odinson shows Thor what is left of Volstagg, in a comatose state after his fight with Mangog in Old Asgard. Odinson explains who the threat is to Thor, who'd only heard of it in "whispers", and as she says she's ready to face this new menace too, Odinson actually urges her to take time from the hammer and undergo her treatments for her cancer. Thor seems to be convinced, as she throws the hammer away and turns to her human form, but she has different intentions. Jane walks towards Odin's Castle, calling him a coward for staying hidden inside of it instead of facing the problems at hand and considering that maybe it would be better to find a new all-father or, rather, all-mother. She then addresses the Asgardians, saying that they need to fight alongside the populations of the Nine Realms so that the war may end. Her speech is cut short by Cul, Odin's brother and current regent of Asgard, who reports a sedition going on. Jane, Odinson and the other Asgardians stand up to him, though, causing Odin himself to thrust the doors of his Castle open and intervene. He first addresses his brother, reprimanding him for his incompetence, but then he turns on Jane, saying she and her race are "the most arrogant fleas to ever infest the cosmos". He concludes by saying he won't be lectured by her or anyone else, as he's the All-Father and thus his will must be followed. Suddenly, Freyja shows up, awakened from her deathly slumber by Jane's words: she says the human is right and that the Asgardians need to follow her. As the All-Mother speaks so, Jane collapses to the ground. At the Bifrost, Heimdall declares that he has seen many a war and the destruction of entire galaxies, but also that what is about to happen will be difficult to watch for him, too: in front of him stands the monstruous Mangog, ready to kill all the Gods in his path. | Solicit = THE DEATH OF THE MIGHTY THOR Part 3 As the War of the Realms continues to spread, Jane Foster has finally had enough. Will she rally the Asgardians in time to save their home? Or has Odin’s arrogance doomed them all? And as if total war wasn’t enough, there’s also the impending arrival of the unstoppable Mangog. Can even a guest appearance by Hercules avert disaster? Artist Russell Dauterman returns as LEGACY marches toward the Death of the Mighty Thor! | Notes = | Trivia = * Writer Jason Aaron, penciler Russell Dauterman (who is looking directly at the reader), colorist Matthew Wilson, letterer Joe Sabino, associate editor Sarah Brunstad and editor Wil Moss all make a cameo in the bar where Thor is hanging out with Hercules. Wil Moss appears as the bartender, and the tavern is even named "Wil's Bar." The first names of past members of the creative team appear in polaroids to the left of Wil Moss: assistant editors Chris Robinson and Jon Moisan, penciler Steve Epting, assistant editor Charles Beacham, and pencilers Valerio Schiti, Rafa Garres and Frazer Irving. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Digital Comic Code included